<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely by AnnaInnitt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708442">Lovely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaInnitt/pseuds/AnnaInnitt'>AnnaInnitt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Love Poems, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaInnitt/pseuds/AnnaInnitt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk, a random dumb poem (not really lmao it's kinda just random stuff too) I wrote. :p</p><p>TOMMY ASKS TUBBO TO THE DANCE MUAHAHAHAHHAHA </p><p>(Talking at the end)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lovely.<br/>When I think of you, I think "lovely"</p><p>~I remember that first day<br/>When you took my heart away<br/>Dancing with the flowers and the breeze<br/>As the leaves slowly fell from the trees</p><p>A red face<br/>Was all I could be described as. <br/>But that was because<br/>I realized what I felt</p><p>You are my best friend<br/>You always will be.<br/>And when I say I love you, I mean it.<br/>But what if my words had more meaning?</p><p>Would you no longer love me?<br/>Would I be a face you didnt want to see?</p><p>I can't help but laugh.<br/>All this time<br/>I want you to just be MINE</p><p>Not his<br/>Not hers<br/>Not a piece for them to take.<br/>Just mine.</p><p>I'm the loud one<br/>The obnoxious one.<br/>I don't do "sappy shit"<br/>Yet here I am,<br/>writing a poem to you.</p><p>I don't care where I go or where I am or where I will be<br/>I just want to be with you.<br/>Because I really think you are lovely.<br/>(Especially in my oversized tee)</p><p>Tubbo, I love you.<br/>I really love you.<br/>Please don't hate me.<br/>But I'm taking my chance,<br/>to ask you to the high school dance.<br/>-Tommy </p><p> "Tommy..." Tubbo looked up at his best friends face.<br/> "Tubbo, I know it's stupid. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't force my feelings on you especially after all these years but I just-" Tommy suddenly felt warmth on his lips as his words slowly dissolved.</p><p>Fireworks. The taste of strawberry- no, cherry chapstick. Lips that he longed for, he NEEDED, he now had. Like two magnets, impossible to seperate. This was his happy ending. His Tubbo. And there was no way in hell that anyone would take him away.</p><p>Life really is lovely, isn't it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>MMMMM FLUFFY SHIT BITCH 😳❤❤❤❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>